Act 1 the new students
by Teek3
Summary: New students show u8p at Narutos school.


Naruto Fic  
  
Act one : The new students.   
  
I do not own these characters. So please don't sue me even though I'm poor and couldn't pay you any way. :D Rika and Mizuma are MY original characters don't steal them or I WILL flame you!! That's all I guess enjoy!  
  
Mizuma stood in the waste deep water letting it tug at his clothes and body. He looked up into the sunset with his light gray eyes. "Secret water no-jutsu." He said under his breath he concentrated as the water quickly spun up around him. "WATER  
  
JUTSU BLAST!" He cried holding two fingers out and pushing the water forward. It formed a long beam and blasted away from him. He smiled as it crashed back into the lake sending a column of water high into the air. "Not bad, for a beginner." Mizuma glared back over his shoulder his partner Rika was standing on the high dirt ledge that over looked the lake. "Who are you to talk?" He grumbled angrily. She frowned and shook her head. "Your such an asshole some times. Master Feng wants us to report to him for a mission." Mizuma spun fully around in surprise. "A mission, are you serious?" Rika smiled and nodded. "Yep let's not keep him waiting." Mizuma jumped up on the ledge and scowled. "Of course not stupid get moving!" Rika shrugged and sighed as Mizuma took off towards the Mist village. "Oh well he'll get over it I hope….   
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Master Feng: Don't get so upset It's just a phase it will pass.  
  
Rika: Yeah I know but does he have to be such a stuck up as…. um jerk?  
  
Master Feng: Like I said try not to get upset he's had a hard life. He'll open up to people soon enough.  
  
Rika: Feh yeah right.  
  
Master Feng: What was that?  
  
Rika: Ah um nothing, nothing.  
  
FLASH BACK ENDS.   
  
"Oh well I'll just have to ignore it." Rika said shrugging again and hurrying after Mizuma. "Well it took you long enough." Mizuma quickly dropped to one knee and bowed. "Please forgive my tardiness Master." He said quietly. Rika also dropped to her knees. "He was training. So what's our mission?" Mizuma glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well well your tongue is some times sharper than your sword, isn't it Rika?" Rika blushed and held on to the hem of her skirt nervously. "I apologize for being so rude but I would like to know." Mizuma shook his head. "Well then I'll not keep you waiting." Master Feng said curtly. Rika fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and nodded. "Um thanks." She said looking up and smiling. "You'll never learn, oh well. I want you two to go to the village of the leaf. You are to enroll as students in their Shinobi academy." "What you mean you're not our master any more!" Mizuma said in shock. "No I'm still your master. But while you are there you are to learn every technique that they teach. Then you are to assassinate their lord Hokage." Mizuma smiled and nodded. Rika stood up and bowed. "Right well Mizuma let's go." He glared at her and walked past her. "Just stay out of my way." He replied smugly. Rika shook her head for the hundredth time and followed. Mizuma crouched down by a large tree; the leaf village was only a half a mile ahead. Rika stopped walking and looked down at him. "Well we're almost there." He glared at her and stood up. "Yeah and what do you suggest, we just waltz in there and say oh hi can we learn from you." Rika blinked and turned her head to the side. "Well ummm yeah." "No way it would never work I'm not doing it."   
  
  
  
"Hi we are traveling ninja and we were wondering if you'd take us on as students." The lord Hokage examined the young boy and girl that were standing before him they seemed trust worthy. "Well I usually don't just take on students but if you can pass the exam the I'm sure you could join the ninja academy." Rika smiled smugly at Mizuma and bowed "Thank you sir." "I don't believe it." Mizuma said once they were outside. Rika shook her head and looked off into the sunset. "Well the test is tomorrow so lets get to know the village." "What did you think I was going to do?" Mizuma mumbled angrily. He hopped down the three small steps out side the Hokage's house. "Oooooh your such an ass you know that!" He smiled at Rika over his shoulder it was a small gesture but she shivered. "Cut that out. You big flirt!" Mizuma's smile quickly turned back into a scowl and Rika regretted ever opening her big mouth. "Screw you I wouldn't flirt with you if you were the last girl living, stupid girl." Rika's eyes flared with rage. "Don't call me a stupid girl you... Aw what are we doing some team we make. At this rate we'll never accomplish our mission." Mizuma shrugged and began walking down the narrow street. "Oh yeah, who said I needed your help? All you've ever done is weigh me down." Rika felt a pang of loss. {Man just once I'd like to here him say good job or at least say thanx. All I wasn't is for him to notice me.} Rika thought, she was glad he couldn't see the hurt on her face. She wanted so badly for him to respect her. "Well I'll just have to surpass him then he'll see that I'm not just some stupid girl, and maybe...Maybe he'll finally...Be my friend."   
  
*********************************************************************** Sasuke walked down the now almost deserted street towards the academy. He looked up and noticed two ninjas he had never seen before walking to the front door of the ninja academy. "Humph it's none of my business." He muttered to himself but still he wondered who the new students were 


End file.
